villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terror Toad
Terror Toad is an antagonist from the TV series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers who appeared in the episode "Power Ranger Punks". He was voiced by Michael Sorich. History After Rita Repulsa minion named Baboo poisoned the Power Rangers Billy and Kimberly, turning them into punks, Rita requested her minion Finster to create the Terror Toad to deal with the remaining Rangers; Jason, Zack, and Trini. The Terror Toad was then sent to Earth where it began to terrorize Angel Grove. The Rangers saw this on the Viewing Globe at the Command Center and Zordon sent them to combat the monster, while he and Alpha worked on a cure for Billy and Kimberly. The Rangers began to fight the monster, attacking him all at once, but the Terror Toad easily repelled them. He continued to fight the Rangers, dealing several damaging blows, but taking no damage himself from the Rangers' attacks. He then isolated Trini, the Yellow Ranger, and took a swipe at her, knocking her to the ground. The Terror Toad conjured a large yellow mouth from his horn, which in turn shot out a long yellow tongue. The tongue coiled around the Yellow Ranger and transformed her into a small yellow orb. The orb then flew into the Terror Toad's mouth and he swallowed her. As he complimented the Ranger's taste and patted his belly, an image of the Yellow Ranger's helmet appeared on it. Jason and Zack then fired their Blade Blasters at the Terror Toad, but he reflected the attacks with a shield emanating from his belly. While Alpha went to another dimension to get the Singing Squash necessary to cure Billy and Kimberly, Jason and Zack continued to fight the Terror Toad. The two attempted to double team him, but he easily knocked them away. The two continued their assault, but their efforts proved futile as the Terror Toad clearly had the upper hand. The Terror Toad then knocked down Zack, the Black Ranger, and, once again, conjured a mouth that fired a long tongue at the Ranger. The tongue wrapped around the Black Ranger and turned him into a small purple orb, which the Terror Toad then swallowed. The Black Ranger's helmet appeared on his belly, and the Terror Toad proceeded to fight the lone Red Ranger, claiming he still had plenty of room for him. Back at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were finally able to cure Billy and Kimberly of the punk potion. They then informed them of Jason's fight against the Terror Toad and told them that they must first remove the toad's horn and then strike the weak point below his neck. Billy and Kimberly transformed into the Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger and joined the battle. After the Terror Toad fired some energy shots at the them, Billy and Kimberly leapt into the air and sliced the Terror Toad's horn off with their Blade Blasters. Furious at the loss of his horn, the Terror Toad fired his actual tongue and wrapped it around the Red Ranger. The Terror Toad then pulled the Ranger into his mouth and swallowed him. As he swallowed the Red Ranger, he exposed the weak point on his neck to the Blue and Pink Rangers. The Terror Toad began to close in on the Billy and Kimberly and the two backed away as they tried to devise a strategy. The Terror Toad then leapt into the air, punching the two and knocking them to the ground. The Blue Ranger got up and leapt into the air, attempting an attack, but the Terror Toad shot out his tongue again and caught the Ranger in midair. He then pulled the Blue Ranger into his mouth and swallowed him. Kimberly then tried to fire an arrow at the toad, but Baboo suddenly appeared and knocked her down. Terror Toad joined up with Baboo, revealing the Blue Ranger's helmet on his belly. The two closed in on the Pink Ranger, but she suddenly jumped in the air and fired several arrows at the Terror Toad's weak spot. This forced the Terror Toad to regurgitate the four Rangers who then joined up with the Pink Ranger to finish him off. Each of the Rangers delivered devastating attacks to the monster, after which Kim prepared the killing blow. The Pink Ranger fired a single arrow that flew into the Terror Toad's mouth, destroying him. Gallery Terror Toad 1.jpg Terror Toad 2.jpg Terror Toad 3.jpg Trivia *The Terror Toad was shown in flashbacks in the episodes "Island of Ilusion, Part 2" and "Crystal of Nightmares". *Terror Toad's Zyuranger counterpart is Dora Boogaranan. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Male